


Come Home

by By_Noa



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pining, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_Noa/pseuds/By_Noa
Summary: Kory has been away 3 months, but she and Dick have found a temporary way to make the distance work.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightglider124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/gifts).

> This is how they survived 3 months apart. Unfortunately an AU, as of ep2.

Dick walks briskly down the long, wide hall back to his room with his phone pressed hard against his cheek. He glances over his shoulder before entering and leans against the door. “Kory, the kids were right there playing video games.” He gripes, but laughter hangs in his voice, and she giggles in response.

He huffs and his shoulders sag. He gives in. He always gives in when it comes to her. 

“You know what I want, Grayson.”

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Call me boring, but I prefer the old-fashioned way.”

“I do too,” Kory says, “but I’m here and you’re there,”

They’d had many conversations over the months she’d been away, off on her journey of self-discovery, and for the most part, he’d done his best to give her space, waiting instead for her to call him. But somewhere along the line their conversations about training, him regaining Gar’s trust and the trails she was on with Donna turned into something else. 

Heavy sighs, long silences and unasked questions like ‘when are you coming back?’ shrouded in the subtext of ‘did you find what you were looking for?’ and hints under the guise of ‘unless you need help with the kids’ lingered between them.

Hinting turned into teasing, and teasing turned into frustration, and Kory suggesting an alternative way for them to deal with their stresses together. A suggestion he awkwardly laughed his way out of the first time. That was over a month ago. Now when he answered the phone and she started the conversation by telling him how much she ached for him, he wasn't caught off guard, in fact, this time he was aching before the call, the coil in his stomach tightening at the thought of hearing her voice, because he misses her. But this is all they have for now.

“Besides,” she adds, “it works as a stress reliever remember?”

“I’m not stressed,” Dick frowns, and then rolls his eyes. “They called you, didn’t they?”

“I was going to call you anyway,” Kory says. “So, what do you say? Can’t hurt.” After a long pause, she adds. “I just got out the shower.”

The corners of his mouth turn up involuntarily. “So, you’re naked?”

“Do you want me naked?” She shoots back, a tease.

He chuckles and takes a breath. Glancing at the door, he walks back over and turns the lock. “Tell me what you’re doing right now,”

Kory giggles. “Uh, sitting at the edge of my bed. My hair’s still a little wet.” She hums into the phone. “I have on your shirt and panties.”

Dick bites into his lip and sits on the bed. His hand is clenched into a fist on his lap because all he wants to do is reach out and touch her. “Take them off – leave the shirt.”

“What do you want me to do now?” she asks once she’s stripped them off.

His stomach clenches as a feverish heat builds under his skin at the rasp of her voice in his ear. “I want you to touch yourself – slow this time.”

“What are you going-,”

“Stop talking and do it,” his voice strains, and he shifts back on the bed, picturing Kory, laid out on his bed waiting for him.

“Where?” she whispers, because she knows her voice low and desperate makes his chest warm and his dick hard.

“I want you to run your hand over your breasts,” he closes his eyes, “brushing your fingers over your nipples,” and his toes clench in his shoes. “don’t stop until it hurts,”

Her breathing grows heavier and she moans softly. “I'll do anything make you hard.”

His breath falters, and he swallows. “Put your fingers in your mouth,” he instructs, “suck them,” and when she moans again, it sets a fire in his belly that only burns hotter when images of her running her hand down her body, across her navel and down her thigh to touch herself, invades his mind. “Spread your legs,” he leans back, his eyes hooded and breath heavy. His fingers move expertly over his zipper as he frees his erection, and its hot and throbbing when he cups it. “rub your clit,”

Kory spreads her fingers over her folds, drawing them up and over the hood of her clit, and rubs gentle circles as it pulsates. She exhales slowly, shakily. “I want you, Dick, just you. I want you in my mouth.” She closes her eyes, remembering when he was heavy and salty on her tongue, and his stomach clenched under her palm as she swirled, and sucked, and blew on him until all his strength was sapped. And after, his mouth found hers. His mouth always found hers. God, she misses him. “I’m touching you,” she whispers. “licking every inch,”

He breathes out a harsh breath as he drips, and licks his free hand, running it along his length. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” he chokes out. "I want to see you come. I want to watch you lose control."

This time feels different. He’s exposed and he knows it, but he can’t stop himself. He’s wanked to the sound of her voice before, relentlessly, to thoughts of her, even with three teenagers playing video games down the hall. But something in him shakes loose this time, pleasure mingling with a deep ache.

He rubs his thumb over the tip of his dick, gently pinching, and it takes his breath away. He’s trying to pace himself, but thoughts of her mouth, hot on him as she takes revenge on his throat, her tongue curving behind his ear while her hand travels between them to squeeze him, threatens to undo him. “Am I making you wet?”

“Mmhmm,” she moans, her thighs drenched and her fingers slick. “It hurts” she cries. “make it go away.”

“I'm pushing my fingers inside you,” he groans out. "You're so wet."

Kory pushes two fingers inside and gasps. She thinks about his throat, long and muscular, and his fingers arched inside of her. She throws her head back, rolling her hips, and her mind goes fuzzy with pictures of Dick smiling up at her as he grips her tight, pinning her to bed, going and going, until she’s pleading. “Dick, I’m, I-,”

“Don’t come,” his moan stutters in his chest as he moves his hand down the shaft and back up faster, and faster, imagining its Kory’s hand. That she’s threading her fingers through his hair, making a fist and crying his name among blasphemies.

“I can’t-,” she cries, raking her nails across her inner thigh as she grinds her hips into the bed. “I can’t hold it,” in her mind, his mouth is hot and wet on her breast, and he’s filling her completely. With every frantic stroke of her fingers, she feels the callous pads of his fingers dragging along her clit, leaving her legs trembling. “Don’t stop.” She murmurs, kneading her breasts with her free hand, and scraping her nails along her puckered nipples.

Dick clenches his jaw, breathing through the warm sensation climbing his body. “You like that?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “Harder.” Her breath is ragged, and behind her lids, the pleasure on his face, the heat of his body crushing her to the bed, the timbre of his voice and the machination of his fingers is her undoing. “I’m gonna- I’m-,” her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she bites down on a scream, when her walls flutter around her fingers.

He remembers the warmth of her body on top of his, how she rolls her hips, and he snaps his up to meet her. Dick’s movements get faster, sloppier and needy, until his abs are trembling, and when she comes with a long, gasping cry; every muscle in his body tenses, pulled taut as the last of his control slips away, with a raspy and desperate groan of his own. God, he misses her.

His eyes are squeezed shut as the wave subsides, and he listens to her breathing on the other end. All he wants is for her to be in his bed, tucked beside him, and he knows that’s selfish and needy, but he doesn’t care right now, in the height of this bliss.

He blinks his eyes open when she calls him. 

“You still there?” Kory asks.

“I’m here,” his voice cracks, and he’s half dazed with arousal when it dawns on him that Kory may never come back. The suffocating thought cuts through him, and the moment of lust is gone, leaving him empty. “Kory,” he whispers, and he thinks about telling her how tough her absence has been on the kids, but he figures she already knows, considering Rachel has been calling her every other day since she left. “I uh,” maybe he should tell her how much he senses Gar needing her for extra support, but he knows she knows that, too. He wanted to call her, and more times than he could count, he had started to, but he resisted because he wanted to respect her choice to take time away. But then she’d call him and his body would with flush with relief, and that had to mean something. It did mean something.

“What is it?”

“I know you said you had stuff to figure out, and I support that, I do,” he swallows, “but it’s been 3 months.” He takes a breath, and when she doesn’t say anything, his throat dries up. “Rachel needs you, and Gar – he asks about you like he doesn’t talk to you almost every night. I think he wants us to road trip out to you and throw you in the trunk,” 

She laughs and his heart swells at the melodic sound. He fails to mention how Jason has been teasing him relentlessly about how miserable he’s been since his ‘hot space girlfriend’ bounced. And how true it is because though he looks forward to their calls, and it hits the carnal spot, for the most part, it’s not enough and leaves him emptier than before, like something is missing. Only, he already knows she’s the thing missing from him, the kids and the tower.

“I miss everyone, too,” Kory finally says.

His heart ticks up, and his chest tightens. “Come home.”

Silence.

Dick sits up. “We can help. I can,” he adds. “Give it a few weeks here, and then if it gets to be too much. If it isn’t working-,” he can’t imagine what he’ll do if it doesn’t work.

“OK.”

Dick raises an eyebrow. “OK?”

“Yeah,” she says. “I should put the kids out of their misery. You're driving them nuts.”

“OK,” he smiles, and he should feel like an idiot for how big it is, but he doesn’t. With a chuckle, he adds, “by the way, maybe the kids aren’t the only ones who miss you.”

“Oh, I know.” She says, and he can hear her smile. He can’t wait to look at that face again. “I’ll be there soon, and then we can pick up where we left off. Maybe even talk.”

Dick smirks. “Hurry up,” and she laughs again. God, he really missed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my attempt at fluffy smut.


End file.
